


Gift of god

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, POV Sandor Clegane, Please don't hate me for Sandor/Marg, Rich Student! Sansa, Sandor Clegane Swears, Tattooed!Sandor, Teacher!Sandor, Thighs, kinks and feels, sansan, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: In which Sandor worships his gift from the god he doesn’t believe in.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane & Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Margaery Tyrell, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Gift of god

**Author's Note:**

> B is for Body Worship.

Sandor Clegane was a forty-two year old history teacher of Winterfell Prestige College; he is a big fucker, scarred and full tattoos mostly of his motorcycle club and angry hounds. Sandor knew how terrible he looked at the eyes of the closed-minded society of the north of the country, but he also knew young rich women, like Margaery Tyrell, fantasized men like him. So it was no surprise when he was talking with her, one of the afternoons that she stayed behind, and Margaery seated, in very slow sensual way, on the top of his wooden desk right in front of him with her legs wide open exposing her commando under her light blue skirt. Yeah, he fucked his student for three months until she got married to some rich heir Joffrey Baratheon and dropped out of college. What Sandor didn’t expect was someone like Sansa Stark to have a crush on him.

Sansa fucking Stark is the heir of the fucking mayor of Winterfell. A twenty-two year old, tall redhead girl with the best grades of the entire school. She is five feet and ten inches with long legs and creamy thick thighs. Sandor had been distance crushing on her for all the two years he had been on that school and when she asked him on a secret date, he simply couldn't reject her. After their first date, they fucked hard. Sandor was not able to stop fondle and cherish Sansa’s smooth thighs that would tremble with his thrusts. It was like heaven! And she started to catch on to his _worship_ and decided to provoke him even more by wearing shorter skirts and shorts during the good weather days in Winterfell.

On their first year anniversary of dating, Sansa called him about having planned a surprise and Sandor was happy to take her out in public for the first time, but she had more in mind. Sansa pulled him inside of her apartment and started to kissing him throughout his body; having her tongue and mouth around his cock was always a paradise yet when she lay down naked on her bed, called for him and order him to pleasure himself using her thighs; Sandor felt like heaven was definitely calling him. His hard cock on the top of her extremely wet pussy while her beautiful thighs surrounded it made him cum as fast as a virgin and to compensate his girl, he ate her out.

They ended up going full public with their relationship causing almost a heart attack to Eddard Stark, her father and the mayor of town. Sandor Clegane continues to worship his girl’s thighs like they are a gift of the god that he doesn’t believe in and Sansa loves every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't attack me or Marg, honestly, who can resist a hot teacher like Sandor?  
> Winterfell has UK's terrible weather. lol  
> I really loved writing this one! Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Edit: For anyone confused about Marg's actions here is a little explanation:  
> Marg is this rich girl always seeing all this normal rich perfect guys and then seeing someone like Sandor who is totally out of the normal and she is like "I want to fuck him", but then one day, she meets Joff who is extremely rich and easy to manipulate and pretty much "sugar baby" her so she doesn't have to study or work her entire life thanks to him so she is like "lol bye" and drops out of school and marries him.


End file.
